Megaman: The Final Chapter
by crow1327
Summary: This is how I'd like to imagine the transition from the original Megaman series to the Megaman X series occurred.  With lots of corruption and social problems.  WARNING  Will be graphic and suggestive at times.


I personally don't own any of the characters I will be talking about in this story. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End**

It's 5 years after Dr. Wily escaped the hospital and left the robenza vaccine in the hospital and he hasn't been heard of since. No assaults on the public. Everything's been nice and peaceful. Megaman, Protoman and Bass have been getting along fine for three years. Bass got over his sick obsession of being the most powerful robot after many defeats from Megaman. Without Dr. Wily to repair him, Bass grew weaker and weaker after each fight. He finally decided to give up and join Megaman to get repaired and in the revelation that he could never defeat Megaman. Protoman's just been relaxing along side Megaman and Bass, not starting any problems. Yup, everything's been pretty laid back lately. Until Dr. Light noticed an explosion from his laboratory window. Dr. Light immediately sent the three of them, and their animal-like companions, to check it out.

* * *

They approached from far away and when they got within sight of the spot, they saw a hole in a building with six un-marked, un-identifiable robots, all with automatic, hand held busters. Like Bass's but not built in to their hands. Their heads, just a wrap around visor. Three humans lay dead on the ground, five on their hands and knees, hoping that they're not next to go. Megaman and Protoman didn't really know what to do since it's been so long since they had an attack preformed, and they never really have had a hostage situation before. But Bass, Bass knew all too well what to do. As Megaman and Protoman stared in awe and tried to plan as fast as they could, Bass started to sprint towards the scene. Megaman started to shout to him but Protoman stopped him, because he could alert the enemy before Bass wanted to. As Bass and Treble were sprinting the robots were still making threats to the remaining humans, unaware of the incoming fight that was going to happen.

While sprinting, Bass looked back at Treble. As they made eye contact, Bass gave a quick nod. Bass then faced forward and dove into the air. As he did that Treble disappeared and soon after, Bass did. Then, up in the sky Bass appeared, fused with Bass, with a purple glow that radiated from his body. His wings unfolded from his back, across the sky. Then a huge purple light flashed from Bass, along with a loud explosion like sound, that alerted the six enemy robots.

"Alright you piece of shit robots," Bass said in an almost possessed sounding voice, "Here I come!" Bass swooped down from the sky, flying at fast speeds, dodging the enemy fire he was facing, not even fingering back. He knew he didn't need to, he knew he'd win this fight. He could feel all the power coursing through his body. He slowed down a bit while he flew in the hole in the wall and landed. The robots shoot at him, but Bass doesn't fire at them at all. All the firepower that bombarded Bass didn't even bother him.

"This is all the power that SIX of you throw at me?" Bass said in a sarcastic tone. "Fucking pathetic."

* * *

"What's going on, Protoman? I can't see. Is Bass gonna be alright? I sure hope so. There's so much debris. I hope there aren't anymore casualties. Protoman, should we hel-"

"Megaman, just chill the fuck out man!" Protoman said in response to a frantic Megaman. "Didn't you see Bass do that crazy bad-ass thing in the sky? He's got this shit down! Smoke?"

"No, no thanks." Megaman said in a kind of depressed way. "I'm just worried about Bass. That's all.

"I know Megaman. It's alright." Protoman said with sympathy in his voice. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "It shows that you have compassion, which is good. You just gotta sit back and relax a little. You know Bass isn't a pushover. In matter of fact, I think he is in fact the strongest robot to date, he just hasn't reached his potential yet." Protoman blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "I can tell ya one thing though. It's gonna be one helluva stressful day for you and me when he does. Whether he's on our side or not."

* * *

"Ok, you sack of shit robot," Bass exclaimed to the last robot that he didn't destroy yet, but came close to. "Who's the filthy whore you call your creator?" Bass was still glowing with rage, just as when he first merged with Treble. His hands firmly around the robot's neck, holding it's head to the ground, kneeling on it's chest. His eyes were filled with anger and violent rage but at the same time, they were filled with joy and content. Like he was in the moment of destroying this unknown foe, but enjoyed every second of it.

"I don't have a voice program installed," read the robot's visor in digital letters. "But you'll have to pry that knowledge from my cold, dead, hard drive."

Bass turned his head slightly and gave the robot a demented smile. "You got it, fucker!" Bass happily stated. He lifted the Robot's head slightly off the ground and then slammed it back on to the ground, giving the visor a huge crack that vertically wrapped around the whole visor. Bass then put his buster in it's chest and fired away. Blew a whole straight through it's chest. "Glad to do it." Bass said to the no longer functioning robot.

He pulled it's visor apart to get to it's hard drive. When Bass did so, he noticed something painted on the inside of the visor. He then put the two pieces together to see what was painted on it. When he saw the image, his face was come over with shock. He un-merged with Treble at that time. Bass looked around to the humans that weren't killed staring at him, scared for their own lives. "Everything's under control now." Bass said while blushing. "Continue with your day. Sorry for the inconvenience." Bass called Treble and walked back to Megaman and Protoman to report the shocking news he found out.

* * *

"LOOK! It's Bass and Treble!" Megaman shouted in excitement. He was giddily jumping up and down when he saw the duo approach him and Protoman. "I wonder how he did! How do you think he did, Protoman? I'm so excited! I can't wait to ask him! Are you excited, Protoma—"

"MEGAMAN! I'm going beat the SHIT out of you if you have an outburst like that again." Protoman said angrily to Megaman. "Just chill the fuck out man. Please."

"Ok. I'm sorry Protoman." Megaman said in a depressed tone. "I just get excited when it looks like things are going in our favor." Megaman's eyes hit the floor and you just might've seen a tear roll down his cheek.

"Yo! Check this shit out guys." Bass said as he closed in on the two. He put the two pieces of the visor together so the two of them could see what it said.

"Dr. W" The paint read.

Megaman and Protoman just stared at the visor in horror.

"Come on guys." Bass said calmly. "We have important news to tell Dr. Light."


End file.
